kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Eon
( ) |gender = Male |casts = Logan Lerman |motif = Barcode Ten Decade |type = Anti-Hero/Hero |label = Kamen Rider Decade |label2 = Kamen Rider Decade Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form |complex2 = }} :For his Bujin counterpart, see . Adam Winters is Kamen Rider Decade, who is one of the supporting characters of the . Personality Adam is very ambitious, ruthless, charming, cheerful, kind, caring, brave, charismatic, selfless, hyperactive, enthusiastic, sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of most people, making jokes about needy every situation, even in the face of certain death, to the annoyance of both friends and enemies. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes, and become serious and demanding when the situation called for it. He regularly used his name as a threat, which only rarely worked, despite his apparent expectations. Adam is told by many people that is brave such as friends, family, strangers and even his enemies. He also states that he has "brooding" look, that always branded him a rebel. It is mentioned that even though he is smart, he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to see indirectly. His selflessness and sense of duty causes him to try and shoulder the burden alone rather than involve others, whether he can carry that burden or not. This altruism intensifies the guilt he feels for his role in deaths that follow him. While generally calm and composed, he is prone to making poor judgement during emotional turmoil. He occasionally relapsed though. He tended to keep a massive smile on his face and simply enjoyed his journeys through the worlds. Adam is willing go to extreme lengths to save those close to him, caring a great deed for his friends. He is also shown a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies were duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. He would also try to avoid harming those who were not in control of their actions, as well as defend them from their captors or those who would cause them further harm. However, when defeating the enemy would cost him his own life, he was much more hesitant, unless it meant saving a friend. He is a strong willed individual, whatever obstacles that comes his way, if it's relationships, being misunderstood, or someone dying on his watch, he always gets back up. His indomitable will and don't give up attitude usually pushed him to do amazing feats. Despite being considered a good person, he didn't think of himself as one, seeming more susceptible to changes in personality; he grew more vicious, unforgiving, and developed a short temper when he didn't have company to restrain his dark side. He also has a capacity for righteous anger, particularly when his friends are threatened or at risk, and when driven by his anger, he will not hesitate to strike down those who opposed him. He felt profound regret for the deaths he'd seen. His keen sense of loss led him to empathise with those who had also suffered, and feel driven to prevent death and destruction wherever possible, having a hard time accepting failure. Many people noted the reason he required a friend is to keep him from succumbing to his darker side. Powers and Abilities *'Imagination:' Being one of the few adults possessing imagination, he can see the Ressha of the ToQgers. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Adam possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He has an advanced knowledge of physics, and developed several of Decade's accessories on his own. **'Enhanced Memory:' Given his extraordinary level of knowledge and understanding of science, he most likely possesses an eidetic or photographic memory, which allows him to process and utilize his vast intelligence effectively. **'Genius Physicist:' Adam has an advanced knowledge of physics, having finished a difficult physics test with perfect results. **'Genius Engineer:' Adam has built the majority of Decade's accessories on his own. **'Master Tactician/Master Detective:' Adam is also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial artist:' Adam is considerably very skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. His style shows advanced skill in wing chun, systema, taekwondo, capoeira, kali, muay thai, boxing, hapkido, judo, ninjutsu, karate, krav maga, silat, wrestling and sambo. **'Master Weaponry:' Adam is proficient in handling any melee weapon or firearm such as Gun, Bo-Staff, Knife, Tomahawk, Kunai and also Sword. *'Free Running/Acrobatics:' Adam is an accomplished acrobat, capable of scaling buildings, and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains. His skills allow him to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. *'Game Proficiency:' Adam is highly adept in the field of video gaming, both in creative concept and actual practice. He is a masterful gamer with gaming skills formidable enough to see through the loopholes and weaknesses of every game and figuring out the methods of clearing them. These skills are greatly enhanced when he enters a state of emotional rage or frustration. *'Indomitable Will:' A driven and determined person, Adam is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations. He possess the ability to withstand the temptation of free wishes that the Imagin offers and can expel them whenever he is in consciousness. He is also resisted to telepaths who can read and control his mind, as well as most methods of brainwashing. *'Stealth Expert:' Adam is very elusive. He can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow his targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. *'Talented Musician:' Adam showed that he has a talent of playing many instruments, including a piano, a guitar, a flute, a trumpet and even a violin solo similar to those of and . *'Culinary Expertise:' Adam is a talent cook with many praising his culinary skills in various styles. *'Expert Medic:' Adam is shown to be an expert in medical care, as he was a doctor for an six years. *'Telekinesis:' Adam can move objects with the mind. *'Mind Reading:' Adam can read the thoughts and memories of others. *'Telepathic Communication:' Adam can remotely communicate with others. *'Sleep Sedation:' Adam can render others unconscious with nothing more than a wave of his hand. *'Dream Walking:' Adam can enter anyone's dreams to communicate with them. *'Mediumship:' Adam can see and communicate with souls. *'Accelerated Healing:' Adam can heals faster than humans to the point of completely healing from a near-fatal wound within a day. His healing ability is so advanced that he can completely regrow lost limbs within a short amount of time. **'Longevity:' Through his accelerated healing, Adam is granted a lifespan that seemingly never ends nor causes him to show any signs of physically aging. While in his physical twenties 32 years ago, he remains looking exactly the same. *'Enhanced strength:' Adam has shown immense strength, enabling him to lift into the air a full-grown man with a single hand. *'Interdimensional Travel:' Adam can travel within worlds via . *' Abilities:' Due to having no real home of his own, whenever Adam travels to another world, he takes on a role within it, granting him different abilities as well as all necessary needs to take on that role (IE clothes, documents etc.). Among these abilities are: **'Omnilingualism:' Adam can speak and understand many languages, including French, Japanese, and . **' Vision:' Adam can see any when they are in Clock Up, which is supposedly impossible to be sighted by normal humans due to them moving at the near lightspeed. **' Travel:' Adam can enter and survive within the Mirror World without the need of an . Normal humans would usually be dead once they tried to return to the real world. **' Empowerment:' Adam has the ability to use the Ongekibou, as shown using it in a pair of . **' Travel:' Adam can enter the Underworld without the need of an Engage Wizard Ring. **' Immunity:' Adam has the ability to be somehow unaffected by slowdown, even super slowdown. **'Time Bypass:' Adam can bypass the time stopping ability used by Cronus, similar to Hyper Muteki. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 192 cm *'Rider Weight:' 83 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power:' 4 tons *'Kicking Power:' 8 tons *'Maximum Jump Height:' 25 meters *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 meters per 6 seconds Decade can transform into any previous Kamen Rider with access to that respective Rider's powers and weapons. Decade has eleven finishers: *Decadriver Finishers: **' ': Decade's Rider Kick. *Ride Booker Finishers: **' ': In Sword Mode, Decade can execute a highly charged slash at the enemy. **' ': In Gun Mode, Decade can execute a highly charged shot at the enemy. All attacks involve the Decadriver generating large golden Final AttackRide cards, which Decade leaps/runs/shoots through, the final card having an image of Decade's attack before he bursts through it. These hologram cards can also stun the enemy before the attack connects and can line up to track the enemy. *Final Form Ride Finishers: **' ': Kuuga Gouram rushes toward Decade with the enemy stuck in his pincers, while Decade performs a flying kick towards the enemy, which is similar to Kuuga's Mighty Kick. **' :' On the Agito Tornador, Decade executes a slashing attack, which is similar to Agito's Saber Brake Slash. **' ': With Ryuki Dragreder flying behind to boost his attack's power, Decade performs a flying kick, which is similar to Ryuki's Final Vent, the Dragon Rider Kick. **' ': With the Faiz Blaster, Decade shoots an energy drill at the enemy before performing a powerful laser blast with some recoil, which is similar to Faiz's Crimson Smash kick. **' ': With the Blade Blade, Decade performs a slash attack, where the Blade Blade charges with electricity then is slashed down to make a huge electric shockwave similar to Blade's Lightning Slash. **'Decade Wave': With Hibiki Ongekiko attached to the enemy, Decade performs his version of an Ongeki Da finisher using Hibiki's Ongekibou Rekka. **' ': The Zecter Kabuto charges at the enemy in a devastating mid-air body slam. With the enemy left vulnerable in mid-air, Kabuto and Decade execute their respective kick attacks while in Clock Up. **' ': With the Kiva Arrow, Decade fires the arrow, unfolding to hit the enemy in similarly to Kiva's Darkness Moon Break kick. - Kamen Rides= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider 1. - 2= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider 2. - V3= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider V3. - Riderman= With the card, Decade transforms into Riderman. - X= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider X, wielding the . - Amazon= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Amazon. - Stronger= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Stronger. - Skyrider= With the card, Decade transforms into Skyrider. - Super-1= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Super-1. - ZX= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider ZX. - Black= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Black. - Black RX= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Black RX, wielding the . - Robo= With the Black RX Robo Rider card, Decade assumes Black RX's Robo Rider, wielding the . - Bio= With the Black RX Bio Rider card, Decade assumes Black RX's Bio Rider, wielding the . }} - Shin= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Shin. - ZO= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider ZO. - J= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider J. }} - Heisei Riders= Like the Showa Riders, Decade is shown owning Rider Card versions of the 21 Heisei Kamen Riders. With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kuuga's Mighty Form. - Dragon= With the Kuuga Dragon Form card, Decade assumes Kuuga's Dragon Form, wielding the . - Pegasus= With the Kuuga Pegasus Form card, Decade assumes Kuuga's Pegasus Form, wielding the . Adam does not suffer from the same sensory overload that was depicted in the original series. - Titan= With the Kuuga Titan Form card, Decade assumes Kuuga's Titan Form, wielding the . }} - Agito= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Agito's Ground Form. - Storm= With the Agito Storm Form card, Decade assumes Agito's Storm Form, wielding the . - Flame= With the Agito Flame Form card, Decade assumes Agito's Flame Form, wielding the . }} - Ryuki= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Ryuki. Decade can also travel through mirrors like the original Ryuki. - Faiz= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Faiz, wielding the . - Axel= With the Faiz Axel Form card, Decade assumes Faiz's Axel Form. While in the original series, this form moved at the speed of sound for only 10 seconds, Decade's version allows him to match the Worms and the ZECT Riders' Clock Up system which moves at the . }} - Blade= With the card Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Blade's Ace Form, wielding the . - Hibiki= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Hibiki's Oni Form. - Kabuto= With the Kabuto Masked Form card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked Form, but it is never seen in the series. Unlike the other Form Ride Cards, this card transforms Decade into the default form of the Rider instead of a mid-upgraded form. - Rider= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kabuto's Rider Form, wielding the . }} - Den-O= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O's Sword Form. - Rod= With the Den-O Rod Form card, Decade assumes Den-O's Rod Form. - Ax= With the Den-O Ax Form card, Decade assumes Den-O's Ax Form. - Gun= With the Den-O Gun Form card, Decade assumes Den-O's Gun Form. - Wing= With the Den-O Wing Form card, Decade assumes Den-O's Wing Form. }} - Kiva= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kiva's Kiva Form. - Garulu= With the Kiva Garulu Form card, Decade assumes Kiva's Garulu Form, wielding the . - Basshaa= With the Kiva Basshaa Form card, Decade assumes Kiva's Basshaa Form, wielding the . - Dogga= With the Kiva Dogga Form card, Decade assumes Kiva's Dogga Form, wielding the . }} }} - Secondary= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider G3, wielding the . - Knight= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Knight. - Kaixa= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kaixa, wielding the . - Garren= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Garren, wielding the . - Ibuki= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Ibuki. - Gatack= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Gatack, wielding the . - Zeronos= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Zeronos's Altair Form, wielding the . - Ixa= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Ixa's Save Mode. - Burst= With the Ixa Burst Mode card, Decade assumes Ixa's Burst Mode, wielding the . - Rising= With the Rising Ixa card, Decade assumes Rising Ixa, wielding the . }} }} }} - Phase 2= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Double's CycloneJoker Form. - HeatMetal= With the Double HeatMetal Form card, Decade assumes Double's HeatMetal Form, wielding the . - LunaTrigger= With the Double LunaTrigger Form card, Decade assumes Double's LunaTrigger Form, wielding the . }} - OOO= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider OOO's Tabota Combo, wielding the . - Fourze= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze's Base States, wielding the and . - Elek= With the Fourze Elek States card, Decade assumes Fourze's Elek States, wielding the . - Fire= With the Fourze Fire States card, Decade assumes Fourze's Fire States, wielding the . }} - Wizard= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard's Flame Style. - Water= With the Wizard Water Style card, Decade assumes Wizard's Water Style. - Hurricane= With the Wizard Hurricane Style card, Decade assumes Wizard's Hurricane Style. - Land= With the Wizard Land Style card, Decade assumes Wizard's Land Style. }} - Gaim= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Gaim's Orange Arms, wielding the . - Pine= With the Gaim Pine Arms card, Decade assumes Gaim's Pine Arms, wielding the . - Ichigo= With the Gaim Ichigo Arms card, Decade assumes Gaim's Ichigo Arms, wielding the . }} - Drive= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Drive's Type Speed, wielding the and . - Wild= With the Drive Type Wild card, Decade assumes Drive's Type Wild. - Technic= With the Drive Type Technic card, Decade assumes Drive's Type Technic. }} - Ghost= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Ghost's Ore Damashii, wielding the . - Ex-Aid= With the Ex-Aid Level 1 card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 1, but it is never seen in the series. Unlike the other Form Ride Cards, this card transforms Decade into the default form of the Rider instead of a mid-upgraded form. - Level 2= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2, wielding the . }} - Build= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Build's RabbitTank Form, wielding the . - HawkGatling= With the Build HawkGatling Form card, Decade assumes Build's HawkGatling Form, wielding the . - NinninComic= With the Build NinninComic Form card, Decade assumes Build's NinninComic Form, wielding the . - KaizokuRessya= With the Build KaizokuRessya Form card, Decade assumes Build's KaizokuRessya Form, wielding the . }} - Zi-O= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Zi-O. }} - Secondary= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Baron's Banana Arms, wielding the . }} - Extra= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Skull, wielding the . - Chaser= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Chaser, wielding the . }} }} }} }} - Complete= Complete Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 199 cm *'Rider Weight': 102 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 12 tons *'Kicking Power': 16 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters is the final form of Decade that is able to manipulate the power of other Riders' final forms, accessed through the K-Touch once he regains the powers of all of the Heisei Kamen Riders. Referred to as the "King of the Rider Worlds", he wears the Decade Complete Kamen Ride Card on his helmet, embedded in the Decade Crown, and the others' Kamen Ride Cards on his chest. When Complete Form features the most powerful forms of the Heisei Kamen Riders on the cards, this version of Complete Form is called Strongest Complete Form. This form's finisher is the . - Special= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 192 cm *'Rider Weight:' 83 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power:' 4 tons *'Kicking Power:' 8 tons *'Maximum Jump Height:' 25 meters *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 meters per 6 seconds With the card, Adam transforms into Kamen Rider Dark Decade. - Cyan Version= Cyan Decade Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 192 cm *'Rider Weight:' 83 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power:' 4 tons *'Kicking Power:' 8 tons *'Maximum Jump Height:' 25 meters *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 meters per 6 seconds With the card, Adam transforms into a cyan colored Decade, he used this form to allows others to tell the different between himself and his . - Level 1= Decade Level 1 Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 181 cm *'Rider Weight:' 137 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 10 tons *'Kicking Power': 12 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 7.6 seconds With the Decade Level 1 card, Decade transforms into Decade's Level 1. This form is smaller, extremely agile, capable of rolling, somersaulting and bouncing off of walls. It is used to battle -infected humans and is the only way to separate the Bugster from its host. This form's finisher is the : Decade covers his right foot in magenta energy before leaping into the air and delivering a kick to the enemy. }} }} - Den-O= Sword Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 190 cm *'Rider Weight:' 87 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 5 tons *'Kicking Power': 7 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 5.2 seconds Adam was once possessed by , who then used the Den-O belt to transform into Sword Form to fight an Imagin. When possessing Adam (or anyone else) or by himself, Momotaros can assume Den-O's Sword Form through the Terminal Buckle, the first and most used form in the series. When in Sword Form he uses the DenGasher as a standard sword-style weapon. This form is the most balanced among Den-O's forms, probably due to Momotaros' prominence among the other Imagin. Den-O had various different Full Charge finishing moves. A Full Charge was started by swiping the Rider Pass across the Terminal Buckle, causing the Belt to charge up energy and transfer it into the DenGasher for a finishing attack. It was possible to increase the power of a Full Charge by swiping the pass multiple times. *' ': The most common form of this attack consists of the DenGasher's blade detaching and flying at high speeds in mid-air, connected by a stream of energy to the hilt. It follows the path where Den-O slashes, making the attack an effective long-range finisher and a damaging short-range attack. When maneuvered properly, the detached blade could also lift the target to set up for aerial attacks. Less frequently, the Extreme Slash was manifested as simply a regular sword slash imbued with energy. *' ': A series of three roundhouse Rider Kicks. Momotaros refers to it as his "Super Finishing Attack". }} Equipment Devices * - Transformation device. * - Gives Decade the powers of previous Showa and Heisei Kamen Riders, depending on which card used. * - Decade's device that allows him to transform into Complete Form. * - Decade's personal smartphone that can transform into the Machine Decader or any Rider Machine. * - Decade's mini-support robots. * - A device that deploys minidrones. * - A stethoscope-like device. Weapons * - Decade's primary weapon and essential for holding Rider Cards. * - Weapons of past Kamen Riders accessed through Kamen Ride, Form Ride and Attack Ride cards. **Primary Rider Weapons - Weapon of primary Kamen Riders. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: X. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Black RX. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Black RX Robo. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Black RX Bio. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kuuga Dragon. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kuuga Pegasus. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kuuga Titan. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Agito Storm. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Agito Flame. ** - Decade's summoned Contract Monster as Kamen Ride: Ryuki, accessed through Attack Ride: Advent. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ryuki, accessed through Attack Ride: Sword Vent. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ryuki, accessed through Attack Ride: Strike Vent. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ryuki, accessed through Attack Ride: Guard Vent. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Faiz. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Blade. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Hibiki, accessed through Attack Ride: Ongekibou Rekka. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Kabuto. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Den-O. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kiva Garulu. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kiva Basshaa. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kiva Dogga. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Double HeatMetal. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Double LunaTrigger. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: OOO. *** and - Decade's personal weapons as Kamen Ride: Fourze. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Fourze Elek. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Fourze Fire. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Wizard, accessed through Attack Ride: Connect. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Gaim. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Gaim Pine. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Gaim Ichigo. *** and - Decade's personal weapons as Kamen Ride: Drive. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ghost. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ex-Aid. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Build. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Build HawkGatling. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Build NinninComic. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Build KaizokuRessya. **Secondary Rider Weapons - Weapons of secondary Kamen Riders. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: G3. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Knight, accessed through Attack Ride: Sword Vent. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Kaixa. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Garren. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride Ibuki, accessed throught Attack Ride: Ongekikan Reppu. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Gatack. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Zeronos. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Ixa Burst. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Rising Ixa. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Baron. **Extra Rider Weapons - Weapons of extra Kamen Riders. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Skull. *** - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Chaser. * s - Unique weapons transformed from past Kamen Riders through the Final Form Ride cards. ** - Transformed from Kuuga via Final Form Ride: Kuuga Gouram or Final Form Ride: All Rider. *** - Transformed from Kuuga Ultimate Form via Final Form Ride: Ultimate Kuuga Gouram or Final Form Ride: All Rider. ** - Transformed from Agito via Final Form Ride: Agito Tornador or Final Form Ride: All Rider. ** - Transformed from Ryuki via Final Form Ride: Ryuki Dragreder or Final Form Ride: All Rider. ** - Transformed from Faiz via Final Form Ride: Faiz Blaster or Final Form Ride: All Rider. ** - Transformed from Blade via Final Form Ride: Blade Blade or Final Form Ride: All Rider. ** - Transformed from Hibiki via Final Form Ride: Hibiki Ongekiko or Final Form Ride: All Rider. ** - Transformed from Kabuto via Final Form Ride: Zecter Kabuto or Final Form Ride: All Rider. ** - Transformed from Den-O via Final Form Ride: Momotaros or Final Form Ride: All Rider. ** - Transformed from Kiva via Final Form Ride: Kiva Arrow or Final Form Ride: All Rider. * - Temporary weapon loaned to Decade. * - Weapon give to him by . Vehicles * - Decade's Rider Machine. ** - Alternative machine form accessed through Attack Ride card as Kamen Ride: Faiz. ** - Alternative machine form accessed through Decade Phone. ** - Alternative machine form accessed through Decade Phone. ** - Alternative machine form accessed through Decade Phone. * - A heavily armed combat motorcycle stolen from . * - A motorcycle given to him by . Others * - A train ticket used by passengers of the time trains to get to their desired timelines. Adam had an infinity ticket used to allow passage on the . * - A special cellular-like device that all of the possess, functioning as their belt buckles and communicators. Adam had a magenta-colored Rainbow Pass allowing him to enter the . Given the fact the Rainbow Passes are the paper passes that and the others all used as kids, it's unknown how Adam gained one. Category:Superjokertv Category:Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Wonderful Blue Sky Organization Category:Card Riders Category:Den-O Riders Category:Ex-Aid Riders